


Неотвратимость жизни

by MonochromeDirective_Haive



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Mini, Philosophy, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 18:50:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonochromeDirective_Haive/pseuds/MonochromeDirective_Haive
Summary: Может, кто-то действительно верит в Бога. Однако лишь потому, что этому человеку когда-то подвернулась удача, либо дрессировка воспитания оказалась как никогда действенной. Кеннеди же лишний раз убедился в обратном: Бога нет. Его Ада умирала очень паршиво. Излюбленный идиотами Господь не пощадил её и не отпустил грехи в момент, когда она решила пойти наперекор привычкам.





	Неотвратимость жизни

**Author's Note:**

> [Songfic ♫ Les Friction/String Theory]  
Не сказать, что данная работа базируется на песне, однако нельзя отбросить тот факт, что ее текст отчасти присутствует в самом содержимом малыми дозами.  
❐ Таймлайн: Спустя год после Resident Evil 6/Biohazard 6.  
✉ Важная информация для читающих заключается в том, что этот рассказ делает упор на чувства, романтику, любовь, а Вы ведь знаете как у меня с этим плохо. Я сволочь чёрствая, но пытающаяся немного растрясти свой «навык» на написание подобных щекотливых моментов.  
К слову… интересная тенденция шизы. То у меня описание связки ключей на страницу, то плохой сантехники. Надо написать яой, где главный персонаж на фоне пары Леон/Крис – массивный фикус, который колышется от ветра и рассказывает вибрацией листьев философию проблем гомосексуализма в обществе.  
_____________________  
Ссылка на данную работу в Ficbook.net:  
https://ficbook.net/readfic/4791427  
_____________________  
Приятного прочтения.  
Искренне благодарю Вас за оказанное внимание.

**В ином времени мы были бы как одно целое, **

**В другом месте наши жизни бы только начались. **

**Мы ходим под солнцем, мы лежим под звёздами, **

**Мы рождаемся на Земле - и вот, кто мы есть. **

**Так не должно было случиться, но вот, кто мы есть.**

**** _«— Я всегда знала, что такого успешного агента как ты поджидает опасность даже в собственной ванне. В два часа ночи, — встав посередине спальни, погруженной во тьму, женский силуэт массирующими движениями вытирал смолисто-чёрные волосы. Невинный сарказм не обошёл слова «успешного». _

_Заинтересованность довольного хищника не сходила с лица особы, когда за пару мгновений мужчина продемонстрировал ей весь спектр эмоций всего человечества. Испуг, решительность, собранность были в приоритете. Но самым лакомым кусочком было видеть его осознание, что он попался на очередную её уловку. _

_— О чём это ты? — наигранная снисходительность показалась приторной даже ему самому. _

_— О том, Леон, что твоя душевая кабина пару минут назад совершила на меня несправедливое нападение ледяной водой. Я думаю, мне причитается за то, что я приняла этот удар на себя. Хотя, он предназначался исключительно тебе, — после сказанного с расстановкой, для убедительности всплеснув руками, Ада требовательно упёрла руки в бока. Хочет спектакля? Так он его получит. _

_— Похоже, спустя шестнадцать лет мы всё-таки квиты. Спасибо халтурщикам в жилищном секторе. _

_Нескрываемая ухмылка правительственного служащего, доказывающая, что этот раунд остался за ним, вызвала в собеседнице желание вышвырнуть его с балкона. Однако на её лице проявилась лишь мстительная усмешка и зрительный вызов, пока рука тянулась к его оголенному торсу и полотенцу чуть ниже»._ ****

***

**** Водопроводная вода, извергаемая латунным краном, прилагает все усилия, чтобы в конце концов вынести кухонный смеситель к чертям. Тусклый пасмурный отблеск, выглядывающий из наспех задёрнутых штор, делает содержимое ещё более сомнительным из-за мутных осадков.

Гадкому шуму музыкального оркестра, состоящего из хрипящей сантехники, удаётся окончательно вымотать и без того измождённого мужчину. Он вынужден одним ударом прекратить какофонию. Последние же капли извести растворяются в тёмном провале стока, оставляя на поверхности раковины лишь крошку какого-то строительного мусора.

Несмотря на то что Бруклин считается самым густонаселённым боро(*) города Нью-Йорк, имеющим в своём распоряжении немалый список национальных достопримечательностей, администрация умудряется преподнести сюрпризы. Аккурат после сочельника. В частности хронической болезнью начал страдать трубопровод, тем самым не на один месяц заполонив информационный стенд оповещениями о технических работах. Искренние сожаления по поводу неполадок прилагаются мелким почерком где-то на несуществующей третьей стороне измятых бумажек.

Уютные дома Оушен-авеню данная напасть не обходит стороной. Скорее уж строптиво приветствует жильцов в своих зверских объятиях. Открывающаяся панорама на вечнозелёный Проспект-парк бессовестно задабривает наличием охраняемого государственного заповедника, а так же присутствием естественного озера. Леону С. Кеннеди просторный лофт рядом с Бруклинским ботаническим садом достался от начальства.

Опираясь руками на ребро кухонной тумбочки, Леон закрывает глаза, судорожно пытаясь выровнять напрочь сбитое дыхание. Новая волна накатившего ряда спазмов выдаёт скорый панический приступ. Восприятие, граничащее с состоянием истерики, укрепляет диагноз серьёзного нервного срыва. Головная боль заклинившим механизмом набата мечется бешеным пульсом, как будто стараясь прорваться из черепушки на свободу и объять всё тело. Ему очень плохо. Он ещё слишком ярко помнит совместную неделю, проведённую с Адой.

Чёрт побери, она была здесь! Она стояла рядом. Прикасалась ладонью к его плечу, язвительно покалывая коготками, если тот говорил что-то из ряда вон выходящее. Не забывая при этом столь привычно самодовольно усмехаться. Мужчину подобное забавляло. Он так и не понял, кто у кого был в гостях.

_«Неужели всё это было на самом деле?..»_

Это был первый раз, когда шпионка решила остаться у него на весь срок её непродолжительного отпуска. А ведь она специально выкрала его в своём расписании для спонтанного приезда. Лишь они оба и семь дней в их распоряжении, чтобы наконец понять, кто же они есть на самом деле.

***

**** _«— О, Леон, ты здесь... — взволновано замявшись в проходе кабинета, Ханниган ещё простояла пару секунд, не решаясь закрыть дверь и сделать шаг вперёд. — Просто я подумала, может ты вышел. Ты не отвечал на мои звонки. _

_Ингрид нервозно сжимала папку с документами, надеясь, что этот ритуал, от которого уже изрядно болят пальцы, обратит время вспять на месяц. А лучше даже на два, и ей не придётся говорить то, что сейчас стало необходимостью. Вселенная свернётся клубком в момент пожирания себя за хвост и схлопнется в безграничную точку, уничтожив саму мысль о существовании именно данной реальности. _

_Произнесённое же ранее связной осталось без ответа. Мужчина лишь отвлёкся от досконального изучения стены зацикленным взглядом не менее пяти суток подряд. Она понимала, у её напарника есть весомый аргумент для переживаний, но это не делало сложившиеся обстоятельства хоть на долю процента радостней. _

_Ханниган обречённо сняла очки, стараясь выглядеть в меньшей степени напряжённо. Она делает сделала неумелую попытку подготовить Леона к присланному отчёту из Федерального бюро расследований: _

_— Я понимаю, почему ты такой в последнее время. Но надо принимать сам факт, что могло случиться что-то непоправимое, и... _

_— Нет. Я не хочу ничего слышать об этом, — агент жёстко прервал подругу, не оставляя той шанса высказаться, однако потом чуть смягчился. _

_— Пожалуйста. Всё придёт в норму. Как обычно. — Прошу, выслушай меня… Послушай, её всё-таки смогли найти, подтвердив наши с тобой опасения. — Ингрид как можно тише кладёт на рабочий стол Кеннеди злосчастную папку с грифом «засекречено». — Здесь вся информация. Её тело уже поступило к ним. Они всё проверили. Это точно она. Мне, правда, очень жаль…»_ ****

***

**** Ещё на предыдущем уикенде(**) небо заволокли слоистые туманообразные облака, ныне сгустившиеся в громоздкие тучи. Несмотря на это, ожидаемый всеми грозовой ливень не желает предъявить себя миру. Истязает пока лишь намерениями, покрывая видимое налётом монохромного фото. Глухой щелчок кофемашины оповещает, что заказанный напиток готов к подаче, разбавляя устоявшуюся тишину протяжным звуковым сопровождением.

Сдержанно выдыхая, Леон обращает рассеянное внимание на чашку, до краёв заполненную коричневой жидкостью. Миновал ровно месяц с того дня, как выяснилось, что его любовница погибла в спецоперации, устроенной федералами, а он до сих пор не может смириться с навалившейся утратой. Это же просто немыслимо! Вонг не из тех, чью смерть вообще возможно допустить.

Ставшей регулярной мигрень буквально внедряется в каждый нерв, накаляя неутихающее горе с целью вылить получившийся сплав на шаткое психическое состояние агента... прибывающего во временной отставке.

Все, кто знал об этих отношениях, состоящих из редчайших встреч да пары брошенных фраз вдогонку, сокрушённо вздыхали на упрямство друга. Пытались втолковать бедолаге, что он этой женщине безразличен. Если бы его вновь спросили после той недели, неужели он взаправду так уверен в своих чересчур уж аморфных чувствах, то он бы незамедлительно ответил «да». Позднее добавив, что сам уверен в своих суждениях как никогда прежде.

Вонг никогда не улыбалась, даруя лишь неоднозначную усмешку и лёгкий намёк на уголках губ. Однако её взгляд говорил намного больше, чем мимика, обученная достоверно лгать тем, кто пытался разобраться в непростом характере наемной убийцы. Леон понял по одному её решительному взору - она приехала к нему из личных побуждений, а не ради выяснений каких-то засекреченных данных. Ада пришла, уверенно постучав в дверь его квартиры, ради них обоих. Под предлогом «не у тебя ли, случайно, моё зеркальце?»

Они как будто попытались стать обычными людьми, уйдя с тропы линии фронта. Перейдя порог изученного и совершая шаги к неизвестности, тем самым отрекаясь от сорока лет жизни, чтобы примерить новую неопробованную роль.

Но почему тогда он сам давным-давно не отважился совершить такой же дерзкий поступок? Дожидаясь, пока дорогая ему сердцу женщина соблаговолит лично прийти, рискуя не то что репутацией, а самой жизнью. Леону подворачивалось немало возможностей элементарно схватить Аду за локоть. Не дать ей в очередной раз ускользнуть с помощью ненавистного ему крюка-кошки. Может, именно этого она ждала до тех пор, пока не осознала его безнадёжность?

Только сейчас Кеннеди понимает, что всегда представлял из себя идиота. Он позволил страху опасений затравить его, убедив, что то, кем они оба являлись, и то, что из этого в итоге получилось бы, скорее навредит им обоим. Но закончилось всё намного хуже.

***

**** _«Обычный лист бумаги, в самом начале подшивки, не представлял из себя ничего выдающегося за исключением краткого пересказа о произошедшем полнедели назад: _

_Террористка получила как минимум два пулевых ранения. Ей отдали приказ сдаться. Та отреагировала сначала молчанием, а потом провокационными действиями, ударив прикладом винтовки, вырванным из рук офицера, его же самого. При попытке скрыться, начальством был отдан приказ незамедлительно уничтожить цель и стрелять на поражение. _

_Подсудимая смогла уйти от недолгой погони по крышам зданий, но позже была найдена мёртвой на окраине Бронкса. Экспертиза показала множественное внутреннее кровотечение и наличие в общей сложности трёх пулевых отверстий полученных от самих оперативников при недавнем контакте. Судя по всему, умерла спустя полчаса как бежала, но её тело было найдено лишь после четырёх дней усердных поисков»._ ****

***

**** Мужчина в такой же тусклой рубашке, как разбушевавшаяся природа, сидит за подобием миниатюрного барного столика, расположенного не далеко от кухонных утварей. Чересчур сильно горячий кофе обжигает внутренние стенки гортани, но эмоции не спешат показаться на его лице.

Как будто очнувшись после долгой дрёмы, Леон грубым хлопком ставит кружку на поверхность стола. Неожиданно для себя самого он начинает увлечённо созерцать развернувшийся пейзаж за окном. Он уже знает, что там увидит.

Зимняя пора неустанно игнорирует календарные обрывки. Они обычно копятся в плетёных корзинках на небольших тумбочках, собирающих разную мелочёвку годами. Вчерашнее число только-только вышло за пределы последнего осеннего месяца, но первые робкие снежинки уже медленно лавируют между зданиями квартала. Осыпая ландшафт Проспект-парка белёсыми пятнами акриловой краски. Художник перехотел создавать шедевр в красно-зелёных оттенках и залил всё чистой белизной, оставляя нетронутыми лишь контуры предметов.

Кеннеди болезненно морщится, с искренней злостью насылая проклятья. Ада обещала, что подумает, заехать ли ей в начале холодов к «её возлюбленному врагу из правительства». Вполне возможно, совместно справив январские праздники и Рождество. Шпионка, не лукавя, давала понять, что решение она приняла задолго до прозвучавшего от него вопроса о следующей встрече.

Последний раз бросая мимолётный взгляд на улицу, мужчина неохотно примечает рекламный щит. Там упоминается, что в Бруклине открывается новый исторический музей.

На самом деле Бронкс не так далеко расположен от Бруклинского ботанического сада. Настолько, что это не может быть совпадением. Террористку, как её назвали в протоколе, вычислили, скорее всего на территории Бруклина, организовав слежку. Если говорить прямо: Леон подставил Аду.

Но есть одна не менее важная деталь, которая не укладывается в общую картину произошедшего. Отсутствие ключей от его квартиры. Они не были найдены ни при изучении личных вещей покойной, которые могли оказаться вещественными уликами, ни при осмотре места происшествия. Он дал их ей на случай, если та приедет к нему в момент, когда мужчина будет отсутствовать. Неужели Ада выкинула эти чёртовы ключи, чтобы по ним не смогли вычислить самого Леона?..

Вонг убили не засланные наёмники какой-либо организации, а сам Кеннеди?

Со всей нагруженной усталостью Леон откидывается на спинку стула. Бродит ладонями по лицу, потирая веки, как будто совершая попытку смять свой облик и навсегда от него избавиться.

После совершенно неуместного сочувствия некоторых его знакомых следует не менее бредовая фраза. «Нужно жить дальше». Стая «попугаев» из хороших побуждений твердила слова с целью не дать ему пасть, да вот уже поздно было.

Как жить дальше, если твоя повседневность имела значение лишь благодаря одной юркой особе? Которую ты давно любил без возможности не то что быть вместе, но хотя бы с шансом доказать ей, что не настолько никчёмен.

Просто наивное стремление отдать долг с благодарностью за все их случайные встречи. Ведь это были эпизоды необходимого ему озарения, пусть и окружённого политическими интригами. Ада в принципе не была скована обязательствами, чтобы обращать своё внимание на молодого, ещё будучи дурачком-полицейским, паренька с преувеличенно громкой фамилией. Хотя, разве что-то изменилось?

Леон понуро усмехается, сжимая пальцами обычную шариковую ручку. Её случайно оставила Вонг незадолго до смерти. Рокотание штормового ветра с непревзойдённым сумасшествием напоминает о себе, хлестая окна поломанными ветками деревьев.

Это как марш бросок от пункта А к пункту В. От встречи к встрече, с надеждой в груди, что всё подобное имеет некий тайный смысл. Ведь столько раз схожее было описано писателями, окончившими свою деятельность на закате лет, либо разочарованными самодельными текстами спустя молодость. Наивную дурь в крови агента не вытеснить никаким биологический оружием.

** _И как теперь жить дальше? Да и будет ли это пресловутой жизнью? _ **

_______________________________________________________________________________________

(*) Боро — единица административного деления города Нью-Йорк.

(**) Выходные дни. Суббота и воскресенье.


End file.
